dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekidō
Gekidō is the fourth opening theme of the D.Gray-man anime performed by UVERworld from Episode 77 to Episode 103, the final episode. Lyrics (TV Size) English= English Having keen eyes, hearing those cliché phrases, or being someone's copy can't satisfy me. I don't want the spark because it'll one day come at me as the threat of a tiger. The best plays are made at the end of a dark season. The first stage is in the house, and I don't feel like I can lose this battle. Let's fight it out 24/7. Even if I'm stuck in a blue world, I'll laugh everything off. And because I've now lost the sun, I'll go find the moon. We lost sight of things that were clear before, and now we're drowning in the sea of our memories. But why? Why do I act like I never made those promises and move on to the next passport? Rebel one, when will the eternal voice, again, reach my heart? Rebel one, I want to hear, again, the eternal voice. Rebel one, when will the eternal voice, again, reach my heart? Rebel one, this is the turning point. |-|English (Funimation) = English (Funimation) Sharpening my eyes Worn-out phrases or pretending to be someone else won’t satisfy me Spark, be gone You’re going to talk big using borrowed authority again, aren’t you? The best play in the house in the murky final moments I don’t think I can lose at all at the forefront of the stage Twenty-four seven, come on, fight it out Having lost the sun, I look for the moon We even lose sight of what we used to be able to see And start drowning in a sea of memories And yet, why are you ignoring even what we vowed to each other And getting your next passport? Rebel one! When will the eternal voice reach your heart again? Rebel one! Let me hear the eternal voice again Rebel one! When will the eternal voice reach your heart again? Rebel one! Turning point |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji Togisumasu eyes Kiki akita FUREEZU ya Dareka no KOPII jya mitasare naindayo spark kietekure Mata tora no i wo karite fuitekundaro Makki no dosuguro no BESUTO PUREI to IN ZA HAUSU dai issen no SUTEEJI de Koreppocchi mo makeru ki ga shineena 24h 7d Come on. fight it out. Shosen ao no sekai ni tojikomerarete warau Taiyou wo ushinatte boku wa tsuki no arika wo sagasu Mieteita mono made miushinatte bokura wa Omoide no umi no naka oborete ikunoni Doushite? Chikai atta koto made Nakatta koto ni shite tsugi no passport Rebel one towa no koe again kokoro ni itsu todoku Rebel one towa no koe again kikasete Rebel one towa no koe again kokoro ni itsu todoku Rebel one turning point |-|Kanji= Kanji 研ぎ澄ます　eyes 聞き飽きたフレーズや 誰かのコピーじゃ満たされないんだよ spark　消えてくれ また虎の威を借りて　吹いてくんだろ 末期のドス黒のベストプレイ　インザハウス　第一線のステージで これっぽっちも負ける気がしねーな 24h 7d Come on, fight it out. 所詮　青の世界に閉じ込められて笑う 太陽を失って僕は　月のありかを探す 見えていた物まで　見失って僕らは 思い出の海の中　溺れていくのに どうして?　誓い合ったことまで 無かったことにして　次のpassport Rebel one　永久の声 again　心にいつ届く Rebel one　永久の声 again　聞かせて Rebel one　永久の声 again　心にいつ届く Rebel one　turning point Lyrics (Full) English= English Having keen eyes, hearing those cliché phrases, or being someone's copy can't satisfy me. I don't want the spark because it'll one day come at me as the threat of a tiger. The best plays are made at the end of a dark season. The first stage is in the house, and I don't feel like I can lose this battle. Let's fight it out 24/7. Even if I'm stuck in a blue world, I'll laugh everything off. And because I've now lost the sun, I'll go find the moon. We lost sight of things that were clear before, and now we're drowning in the sea of our memories. But why? Why do I act like I never made those promises and move on to the next passport? Like the cloud, I've lost my insistence. I'm tired of the flatterers I meet everyday. The spark is about to die, and although it's dying slowly, I won't think twice of what I said. The best plays are made at the end of a dark season. The first stage is in the house, and I carefully search for the doors to Elysium so that I can send him there. What you get from pretty words you half-heartedly put down on papers is just a desperately put together, empty story of pretty words. Let's leave a bit of our important memories here. It'll be too heavy to carry them all across the sea. And the next time we meet, let's joyfully reminisce on these memories. Rebel one, when will the eternal voice, again, reach my heart? Rebel one, I want to hear, again, the eternal voice. Rebel one, when will the eternal voice, again, reach my heart? Rebel one, this is the turning point. G9, that one column confuses the brain alteration from a shock. Base, ability, mind Round 1, go ahead and keep barking from that unsightly place. There's going to be an all-out instant that was gained devouring the discouragements. The punch is full of G9. And it causes a brain alteration just from its shock. Rebel one, shake violently again, it'll blow out your eardrums. Rebel one, shake violently again. My eyes that can no longer find the sun will now, never reflect and shine off the moon. Following my endless desires and wishes, I'll walk aimlessly, looking for something nonexistent. We lost sight of things that were clear before, and now we're drowning in the sea of our memories. But why? Why do I act like I never made those promises and move on to the next passport? Let's leave a bit of our important memories here. It'll be too heavy to carry them all across the sea. And the next time we meet, let's joyfully reminisce on these memories. If we successfully leave them here, we won't drown or discard and meet back here. Rebel one, when will the eternal voice, again, reach my heart? Rebel one, this is the turning point. |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji Togisumasu eyes Kiki akita FUREEZU ya Dareka no KOPII jya mitasare naindayo spark kietekure Mata tora no i wo karite fuitekundaro Makki no dosuguro no BESUTO PUREI to IN ZA HAUSU dai issen no SUTEEJI de Koreppocchi mo makeru ki ga shineena 24h 7d Come on. fight it out. Shosen ao no sekai ni tojikomerarete warau Taiyou wo ushinatte boku wa tsuki no arika wo sagasu Mieteita mono made miushinatte bokura wa Omoide no umi no naka oborete ikunoni Doushite? Chikai atta koto made Nakatta koto ni shite tsugi no passport Cloudy Ushinaware insistence Nareai no Everyday Flaterer ni iratsuitendayo Spark kiesouda Hakusha wa kakarazu tomo omoi ni utsuroi wa nai Makki no dosuguro no BESUTO PUREI to IN ZA HAUSU dai issen no SUTEEJI de Kozotte sagasu elysion no tobira mokuzen de sagasu Te no hira kara waratte ochiteiku kirei ni Hisshi de atsume samayotta karappo no SUTOORII Taisetsu na omoide mo sukoshi oite ikou Subete seotta mamajya wataruniwa omokute Soushite mata deatta tokiniwa sukoshi irokoku atatametekure Rebel one towa no koe again kokoro ni itsu todoku Rebel one towa no koe again kikasete Rebel one towa no koe again kokoro ni itsu todoku Rebel one turning point G9 hitoketa de miseru gekidou no nounai kakumei base ability mind round 1 dassee ichi kara hoetena Kuratta zasetsu PURASU honki no shunkanda G9 HEBII no PANCHI Miseru gekidou hitoketa de nounai kakumei Rebel one shake violently again Rebel one shake violently again Taiyou wo ushinatte shimatta boku no hitomi wa Tsuki wo utsushi kagayaku koto wa naiyo Tsukinai yoku to ganbou ni aterarete Kitto dokonimo naimono wo sagashite arukuyo Mieteita mono made miushinatte bokura wa Omoide no umi no naka oborete ikunoni Doushite? Chikai atta koto made Nakatta koto ni shite tsugi no passport Taisetsu na omoide mo sukoshi oite ikou Subete seotta mamajya wataruniwa omokute Soushite mata deatta tokiniwa sukoshi irokoku atatametekure Umaku oite iketara oborenaide sutenaide mata aerukara Rebel one towa no koe again kokoro ni itsu todoku Rebel one turning point. |-|Kanji= Kanji 研ぎ澄ます　eyes 聞き飽きたフレーズや 誰かのコピーじゃ満たされないんだよ spark　消えてくれ また虎の威を借りて　吹いてくんだろ 末期のドス黒のベストプレイ　インザハウス　第一線のステージで これっぽっちも負ける気がしねーな　24h　7d Come on,fight it out. 所詮　青の世界に閉じ込められて笑う 太陽を失って僕は　月のありかを探す 見えていた物まで　見失って僕らは 思い出の海の中　溺れていくのに どうして?　誓い合ったことまで 無かったことにして　次のpassport Cloudy 失われ　insistence 馴れ合いのEveryday　Flatererに苛ついてんだよ Spark　消えそうだ 拍車はかからずとも　思いに移ろいはない 末期のドス黒のベストプレイ　インザハウス　第一線のステージで こぞって探すelysion の扉　目前で逃す 手のひらから笑って落ちて行く綺麗に 必死で集め彷徨った空っぽのストーリー 大切な思い出も少し置いて行こう 全て背負ったままじゃ渡るには重くて そうして　また出逢った時には　少し色濃く暖めてくれ Rebel one　永久の声 again　心にいつ届く Rebel one　永久の声 again　聞かせて Rebel one　永久の声 again　心にいつ届く Rebel one　turning point G9　一桁で魅せる　激動の脳内·革命　base　ability　mind round　1　ダッセー位置から吠えてな 喰らった挫折プラス本気の瞬間だ　G9ヘビーのパンチ 見せる激動　1ケタで脳内·革命 Rebel one　shake violently again Rebel one　shake violently again 太陽を失ってしまった僕の瞳は 月を映し輝くことはないよ 尽きない欲と願望にあてられて きっと何処にも無いものを探して歩くよ 見えていた物まで　見失って僕らは 思い出の海の中　溺れていくのに どうして?　誓い合ったことまで 無かったことにして　次のpassport 大切な思い出も少し置いて行こう 全て背負ったままじゃ渡るには重くて そうして　また出逢った時には　少し色濃く暖めてくれ 上手く置いていけたら　溺れないで　捨てないで　また逢えるから Rebel one　永久の声 again　心にいつ届く Rebel one　turning point Watch It Now Navigation Category:Anime Opening Themes